Histoires courtes:Harry Potter
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Ceci sera le recueil de mes prompts et de mes futurs drabbles et ficlets sur le merveilleux univers de JK Rowlings. 1er: Ron/Blaise, Plan
1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini/ Ron Weasey, Plan

Diclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowlings mais je lui prête toute façon ça m'étonnerai qu'elle le sache.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Dans un château en Angleterre tournait dans son dortoir un roux nommé Ron Weasley. Intrigué son ami, Harry Potter, lui demanda pourquoi il tournait. Son ami lui répondis non sans tact.

« Harry je suis sur que c'est un plan d'un serpentard c'est signé.

-Et qui est le petit farceur ?

-Je suis que c'est Blaize.

-qui te fait dire cela.

-Regarde. »

Le rouquin tendit une petite carte à son ami. Harry s'écroula de rire face aux mots marqués.

« Harry ce n'est pas drôle

-Si Ron c'est drôle qu'un homme pense à toi comme ça. Soit mien, je suis écroulée.

-Sympa Harry merci de ton souteint.

-De rien mon pote »

Le célèbre sorcier continua à rire toute la soirée ce qui agaçât grandement Ron Weasley.


	2. Dîner et annonces

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement

OoOoOoOoOoO

Autour d'une table quelque part en Angleterre était réuni une famille tout entière de blond et parmi toute cette masse de cheveux dorés était un peu perdu un brun aux lunettes rondes célèbre pour ses exploits sorciers. Harry Potter était chez les Malfoy et de son plein gré, en effet il aimait un membre de cette cellule familiale si particulière. Ce dîner était pour lui l'occasion rêvée pour demander la main Drago. Cela faisait presque un an que les deux sorciers sortaient ensemble, au début ils ne croyaient pas du tout à la longueur de cette relation mais les faits sont bien là. Le brun voyait la famille, si unie malgré sa façon de fonctionner un peu bizarre et se demandait ce que ça pourrait donner si lui et son amant prenaient sous leur aile protectrice le jeune Teddy Lupin, à cette pensée le jeune homme à la cicatrice rougissait. Tandis que le repas avançait, Harry n'avait toujours rien dit à part les politesses d'usages à la Famille Malfoy. Narcissa, la mère et la femme dans cette maison, posait sa main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Voyons, ne soyez pas gêné jeune homme, vous pouvez parler normalement nous comprendrons facilement.

-Merci Madame Malfoy, c'est juste que j'ai une annonce à faire à la fin de ce repas donc j'essaye de rassembler tout mon courage.

-Dragounet, tu entends ça ?

-J'ai parfaitement entendu Mère, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Harry nous cache.

-Harry, on t'écoutera avec grande même maintenant le désert peut attendre.

-Mère a raison, mon lion tu peux parler. »

Harry à cet instant concurrençait les tomates mais il savait que l'instant était des plus propices. Il se levait et allait prendre les mains de son amant et compagnon. Il posait son regard émeraude dans celui d'argent du blond.

« Drago, depuis qu'on sort ensemble, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses sur toi, j'ai pu aussi voir un bon nombre de tes qualités et aptitudes...Même certains défauts mais je t'aime malgré tout cela et tu le sais.

-Oui et ?

-Drago... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Après ces mots un moment de silence s'installait dans la maison. Narcissa serrait ses doigts au point qu'on pouvait voir ses jointures, Lucius quand à lui jetait un regard neutre au petit couple que formaient son fils et le sauveur du monde sorcier.

« Bien sûr pourquoi je refuserai mon amour chaque instant avec toi est un véritable bonheur, je serai très bête de refuser une vie si prospère.

-Drago... Il y a autre chose.

-Vas-y je t'écoute.

-On pourrait adopter Teddy, le pauvre garçon n'a plus de parents et je pensais qu'on pourrait l'élever comme si c'était notre fils.

-Justement j'y avais pensé à l'adoption. Pas forcément Teddy mais c'est une excellente idée.

-Lucius, on va être Grand-parents.

-C'est un peu dommage qu'il ne soit pas naturel mais quand je vois notre fils si amoureux, je ne pourrais pas refuser cette progéniture.

-C'est la meilleure des nouvelles que tu pouvais m'annoncer, Père. »

Le blond embrassait à pleine bouche son binoclard attitré ce qui rendait la dame Malfoy complètement hystérique. Elle courait en cuisine et apportait en chantonnant joyeusement le dessert tant attendu. Harry était moins rouge mais toujours aussi gêné d'autant plus que le blond lui avait susurré quelques-unes de ses intentions une fois seul tous les deux. C'était sa manière à lui de fêter ses fiançailles et futur mariage avec l'ancien Griffondor. La famille Malfoy n'était pas déçue de ce repas en famille presque improvisé mais riche en émotion.


End file.
